


[ジェイアズ] 獨佔慾

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Kudos: 10





	[ジェイアズ] 獨佔慾

「Azul——我好想吃章魚燒，讓我吃一口——。」  
送走了客人回到VIP室的Jade，即使隔著門扉也能聽到Floyd那絲毫不打算掩飾的聲音。  
稍微推開了門，他就看到他的兄弟趴在沙發上，頭幾乎要埋進Azul的大腿，完全是下秒就會真的咬下去的架勢，而被騷擾的當事人，卻是除了抱怨和用手杖稍微擋開以外無法做出其他更為有效的阻止動作。

光憑Azul自己總是難以掌控好Floyd，這個問題Jade自己當然也很清楚。而要支開Floyd，或者說解決眼前的情況，他可以選擇的手段並不多。  
作為應急處理，他招來了其中一隻打工中的小海葵﹐往他手上塞進某個餐飲店的地址，吩咐下了跑腿的工作。  
深深地吸了一口氣，確保自己已經把無端存在的怒氣壓下之後，Jade才檢起一如往常的表情，伸出手去推開了眼前那扇礙事的門。

「Floyd，好好工作的話，章魚燒半小時後就會送來了。」  
「啊，不愧是Jade，那就先不吃Azul。」  
「這半個小時的小海葵管理就由你負責了。」  
「知道——。」  
目的達成，Flody爽快地從沙發上爬了起來，在和他身邊擦身而過時也不忘笑著露出尖利的牙齒。  
這是他從小開始時在故意以惡作劇向自己示威後所常有的姿態，但這次也無可否認他的確是抓到了自己的軟肋。  
悄悄地在腦海中替Floyd安排了一客磨菇燉飯作為晚餐，Jade在目送他的兄弟離開了VIP房，確定門已經關好以後，才走到了Azul的身旁，開始替他整理起被自家兄弟弄亂了的衣裝。

「客人下次果然還是由Floyd去送比較好……」  
「Azul。」  
拉好衣領，整理好帽子，最後再次橋好圍巾的位置，Jade在完成這一系列的動作以後，皺著眉，用手抬起了Azul的臉，迫他和自己進行對視。  
「你不能好好拒絕Floyd的話，我可是會相當困擾的。」  
「處理這種事情也是你的責任吧，Jade Leech？」  
眨了眨那雙藍色的眼，即使被迫抬頭仰視，Azul依然帶著猶有餘裕的微笑看向他的輔助者，簡單的句子亦故意地留下了模棱兩可的空白。  
這樣的反應恰好地，落到了Jade的預想之外，並讓他為此而感到愉快。

在輕笑聲中放開了對Azul那小小的拑制，Jade坐到了Azul旁邊的位置，攤開了之前被自己隨手放下的資料，轉而開始向他報告起之前委託任務的結果。


End file.
